


Everyone Thinks About It

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Morality, F/F, Gen, Kissing, Parallel Universes, Self-cest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked</i>: would you write a selfcest fic for femslash feb? maybe kate/kate <strike>or cass/cass?</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Thinks About It

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

They had been chasing after The Patriot for days, months.

It felt almost endless.

They hadn’t had a break, or good food, or time to breathe in almost as much time. They had lost their lead and ended up on somewhere nearly similar to earth. That was enough to make the whole team decide to rest. Not give up. No, they definitely weren’t giving up. It was just for a night. A night to let loose and have fun. If they still remembered how.

Kate hadn’t even thought about looking for this universe's version of herself. It hadn’t even occurred to her. They were just looking for a cheap place to get food, wandering past a school yard, when Loki pointed it out all smug and smirking. 

“Doesn’t that pierced beauty look an awful lot like you, Kate!”

It did.

The hair was a little different. It was a pretty cute style, actually. Kate wasn’t sure about the color. Her father would have killed her if she ever tried to dye it something unnatural like purple or red, but it did kind of look good. And those piercings too. How did she get away with it?

Kate wondered about this Kate. She wondered about her dad, and what it was like for her at home. If it was any better, or any worse. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided she wanted to do more than just watch from a far. What did it matter, really? They had stormed through a million alternate universes at this point, and had caused much more damage and chaos than just saying hi to themselves.

Kate didn’t even know what she was going to say. She just… She wanted to say something. That was probably how they all ended up together at a club that looked suspiciously like Loki’s back on their own earth.

Kate, the other Kate, was still only fourteen. Fourteen! She was so happy, and she smiled all the time. She took meeting her alternate self surprisingly well. She seemed very impressed with Kate’s long black hair and the fact that she was a super hero. A real, genuine, honest to god hero. The other Kate had a boyfriend, as it turned out, a cute kid name Miles. He didn’t seem surprised at all to meet another Kate. As a matter of fact the concept of alternate universes didn’t seem weird to him at all. But that was fine. That just made him easier to get along with.

Kate was watching them dance next to Billy and Teddy out on the technicolor dance floor. She stirred her drink idly, just a Shirley temple, all eyes on what was technically her own body and the way it moved.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you.” America nudged her.

“About what?” Kate asked, barely glancing over.

America was leaning back in the booth, arms crossed, looking serious. “Everyone thinks about it. If there was another me, I’d probably have sex with her. She would know all the things I like. We both would have to same body, nothing to be shy about…”

Kate’s eye brows furrowed at the thought. She hadn’t been thinking about that. She’d just been watching. Innocently.

But now it was all she could think about.

“You should go dance with her.” America added.

“She’s fourteen.” Kate said out loud, stifling any thoughts.

“Who better to learn from, then?” America replied. “Who even is this Miles kid? Do you know?”

“He seems nice.” Kate defended him, half-heartedly, her heart sinking a little in her chest at the thought of this poor version of herself getting mistreated by some boy at school.

“He seems like he’s keeping a secret.” America said, effectively ending the conversation by sliding out of the booth and leaving Kate to her lonesome.

America was right about that.

This night was meant to be a pit stop in their race to catch The Patriot. It was supposed to be a fun night off before the chase began again tomorrow. It was supposed to be easy and relaxing. Except now Kate was bogged down with thoughts and ideas that she’d never had before. About what she would do, really do, if she had herself alone.

Half the night slipped by as she sat alone in the booth. Billy and Teddy came and went, stopping to chug water and catch their breath. They tried, unsuccessfully to convince Kate to come dance with them, and then eventually left to go back out when a song they both liked came on. Loki came over and long enough to say something snide and Kate’s glare made him back track to the corner of the club he’d come from.

Then Kate came to sit with her. The other Kate.

“Hi.” She said, pink-cheeked, all flushed from dancing.

Kate smiled at her. “Hi.” The other Kate was so cute. She didn’t remember ever being as cute when she was fourteen.

“America said I should come ask you to dance.” Kate said, brushing her red-purple bangs from her eyes. It had all the nuance of a nervous habit.

“Yeah? What else did she tell you?”

The other Kate blushed then, and she didn’t have to say anything. Not really. It was pretty obvious what America had told her.

Kate wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she leaned in, and pressed a kiss to the other Kate’s cheek. Just to try it. Just to see if it was weird.

It wasn’t.

The other Kate turned her head, and their lips touched. Not even a kiss. Not quite. Not until Kate leaned in to deepen it.

There were so many things wrong with this. How young this girl was, the fact that she was already in a relationship, the idea that this could technically he considered incest… But she tasted so sweet, and her lips were so soft, and her short fluffy hair tickled Kate’s face as they kissed.

“Having fun?” America asked, putting a drink down on the table.

Both Kates jumped in surprise, pulling away to see America standing in front of them. Not smirking, or smug, thank god.

“I’m not sure yet.” Kate replied, because that was the honest truth. She wrapped an arm around the other Kate’s shoulders, not wanting her to leave despite the interruption. There was more to this yet.

“Well, your boyfriend’s looking for you, kid.” American said to the other Kate, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. Her gaze shifted, locking in with Kate’s. “And I thought I should let you know just about the whole club saw that.”

Kate blushed red.

She should have known better.

“Oh no. Miles. Did he see?” The other Kate was already clambering out of the booth, but paused in her haste to look back at Kate. “I’m sorry. I…”

“It’s okay. Go.” Kate told her, embarrassed and disappointed with herself that she could do something bizarre and private in front of a room full of people.

“Thank you.” The other Kate said, planting one more big kiss on Kate’s mouth before up and leaving, hurrying off to find Miles.

America didn’t let Kate stew in it for a second. “We might have a lead on The Patriot. We should go.”

Kate’s heart really sank. She wouldn’t even get to say good bye to the other Kate. Wouldn’t have a chance to explain herself, or let these thoughts and feelings play out. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she should just go. She followed America out of the booth, and out of the club, the two of them walking towards a pre-set meeting place where they would find the other Young Avengers.

“I can take you back here.” America said. “When this whole Patriot thing is all over.”

Kate’s brain was swirling, but even she knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. “No.”

“Another universe then.” America decided. “Where you’re a little older.”

Kate felt the pit of her stomach to a flip.

The thought thrilled her.

“Maybe.” Kate answered, and she knew that was wrong… but she just didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
